Nico VS Technology
by Sweetly Blissful
Summary: Series of one-shots where Nico is caught off-guard with the new technology of the 21st century. Since he was born before WW2, there are a lot of gadgets that he doesn't know about, from laptops to 3D movies to iTouchs! Last chapter is up!
1. Supreme Lord of the Arrow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I am just a teenage girl who likes to express her obsession with her favorite series through Fanfiction.**

**Enjoy!**

Percy POV

Nico would come over to my house from time to time. My mom didn't mind it and I didn't that much either. But I'm starting to change my mind after what happened today.

"Nico, I have to take a shower," I told him.

"OK," Nico said. He was sitting on my bed, looking at comic books.

I quickly went to the bathroom and took a shower. Being the son of Poseidon I am, showers were very frequent.

I came back to see Nico in a bad mood. He was slumped in the corner of my room, holding something he was trying to hide.

"Um, Nico...what are you doing?" I asked.

He mumbled something I couldn't hear. "Can you repeat that?" I said.

Nothing. The kid was starting to bug me.

"Nico," I said sternly. "What is the matter with you?"

He turned around, hiding whatever-it-was behind him. "I was just looking at the stuff in your room," he said quietly.

"Sure, so what are you hiding behind your back?" I asked, straining to see.

"It's nothing," Nico said.

"Right, and I'm a hippocampus," I said sarcastically. "Show me."

He shook his head stubbornly.

"Nico, you better show me right now or I'm going to skewer you with Riptide." I said, taking out my pen for extra drama.

No response.

"NICO!" I yelled.

He sighed but shook his head. Stupid son of Hades had to hold a grudge.

I realized that I would have to physically find out what he was hiding. I swiftly grabbed his arms and thrust them forward. The sudden jerk caused him to drop the object behind him.

I pulled him closer to me and stepped around him, hands still clamped onto his wrists.

The object that he was hiding was...my laptop. Or what used to be my laptop. Now it looked like a dinosaur had stepped on it. There was a big crater in the screen and half of the keys on the keyboard had been ripped off.

This was ridiculous. "Nico!" I shouted. "What on earth were you doing with my laptop!"

He cowered but shrugged. "What's a laptop?" He asked with all innocence.

"Are you kidding me? You don't know what a laptop is?"

He shrugged again. Then I realized why. Nico was born in the 30s or 40s. Computers weren't even invented in that time.

I sighed. "Tell me what happened,"

"Well..."

_Flashback (3__rd__ person)_

_ While Percy was taking a shower, Nico decided to explore Percy's room._

_ There were many wonderful sites to see, from the gym socks hanging on his lamp, to the beautiful _Finding Nemo _underpants lying on the floor by his bed._

_ But what really caught young Nico's eye was the shiny black object on his desk. _

_ The weird object was opened, and inside was a black mirror and little buttons all arranged in rows. Each of the buttons had a letter or number on it, or a weird phrase such as "caps lock" or "esc"._

_ When Nico walked over to the alien object, he gingerly placed his hand on the shiny black mirror._

Percy is such a weirdo, _Nico thought. _What would he want to do with a black mirror? You could barely see your reflection in it.

_A big, shiny button sat at the left hand corner of the device. Nico, thanks to his ADHD, had the sudden nerve to press it._

_ And when he pressed it, the black mirror turned white! Nico shrieked, backing up a few steps. The screen then turned into a picture of the ocean. But there were also little pictures scattered around the the ocean picture. _

_ Nico pressed against the screen, his finger on one of the little pictures. Nothing happened._

_ He pressed one of the letter buttons. Nothing happened._

_ He pressed one of the number buttons. But nothing happened._

_ Nico was getting frustrated. What were you supposed to do with this-thing?_

_ He continued to press more and more of the buttons. But nothing would happen!_

_ Then his hand swept over the little silver mini mirror located below the letter buttons. Instantly a little arrow moved across the ocean picture._

_ Nico gasped. He swiped his finger across it again. The arrow moved again._

_ The next few minutes, Nico watched the little arrow move across the picture, feeling so powerful. The arrow moved to his command. He was supreme lord of the arrow._

_ But then the arrow stopped moving. Nico did not know that he accidentally hit the off switch to the magic square that moved his precious arrow._

"No!"_ Nico cried. He kept trying to make it move. He touched the arrow, he talked to the arrow, he yelled at the arrow, but it wouldn't move!_

"Oh, no," _Nico said. _"I broke it!"

_He knew Percy would be mad. He had to fix it._

_ He punched the ocean picture with his fists. He jabbed at the letter buttons with his sword, little metal pieces flying everywhere. But it was no use. The arrow wouldn't move._

_ In a fit of rage, Nico threw the object on the floor and started jumping on it. There was a crack, a sizzle, and crunch. The ocean picture faded away, returning to its original black mirror look. _

_ Nico realized what he had done. He killed it._

_ He didn't know what do. Should he throw it out the window? No time. The window was closed and he could hear Percy walking down the hall. _

_ Nico picked up the piece of demented metal and scooted himself into the corner with the object behind his back._

_ At that exact moment, Percy walked in with a smile on his face. But that smile quickly turned into a look of pure confusion. Nico was in trouble._

_ End of Flashback_

I was pacing around the room, now, trying to make sense of all of this.

"How could you have never used a laptop?" I asked.

"I don't know," Nico answered.

_Jeez, _I thought. _What was I going to tell my mom?_

Nico muttered an apology. "I'm so sorry, Percy. I didn't know. Honest."

I took a deep breath. "It's...OK, Nico. I'll just get a new one. Maybe. Why don't we go get a snack?"

A huge grin spread across Nico's face. "Yay!" He shouted. Was this kid bi-polar or something?

I gave him a fake laugh. I was still pretty bummed out. "C'mon," I said. "Smells like Mom made some cookies."

Nico skipped out the door with me trailing behind him.

I thought that I would never see the day that a 12 year old didn't know what a laptop is. Oh well.

**Hope you liked! Please review!  
><strong>

**Also, check out my other story Streak of Grey as well. You might not like the first chapter or so but it does get better! There is a lot of variety in that story ;). **


	2. Slinky? No It's the Xbox

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Slinky or X-box. THE END.**

**I loved the feedback I got from the first chapter so here's another one! Enjoy!**

Nico POV

"Hey, Nico, want to come play X-box at my house after school today?" My "friend" Greg asked me.

Greg was a new student. My teacher, Mrs. Jones, decided that it would I would be the perfect kid to introduce him to the class. Of course, she wouldn't let me say no. So now I was stuck with this immature punk who constantly bothered me, but I "tried" to hide it.

You're probably wondering why I'm even in school in the first place. One word. Persephone.

Anyways, this kid finally convinced his mom to let me come over, even though I didn't want to go there anyways. She didn't like me, and the feeling was mutual.

"Um, sure, Greg," I said unhappily. I didn't know what an X-box was, but I heard a lot of kids talking about them in school. Maybe it was some new popular toy like the Slinky. Those things were so awesome. Or maybe it was a new board game.

"Awesome!" Greg said. That kid was too...cheerful.

My day went on being rather dull. Math, science, grammar, boring subjects like that.

The bell finally rang at 3:00PM. It was over! I was free!

Unfortunately, Greg found me before I could run away. "Let's go!" he said enthusiastically.

"Wa-hoo..."

As we walked to his house, Greg gushed about the new game he got for his birthday last weekend.

"It's so cool! I'm already on the 5th level! There's so much action and adventure and pure awesome-ness!" He told me.

I checked off what a X-box couldn't be. Slinky? No. Slinkys don't have levels unless he was talking about stairs. Silly-Putty? Definitely not. Board game? Possibly, but I've never heard of a game called X-box.

"So, are we playing that game or X-box?" I asked.

He stared at me like I was an idiot. "You play the game on the X-box. Duh." He rolled his eyes at me.

"Oh,"

The kid smiled again. "Oh, it's going to be so much fun!"

When we got to his house, he led me through the door and down to his basement. There were toys all over the floor. There were action figures, play guns, and...dolls. I hoped he had a sister.

"Check it out," Grep smiled, showcasing the weird white box thing beside the television.

"What is it?" I asked dumbly.

He rolled his eyes at me again. "It's my X-box. Are you sure you have never seen one of these before?"

I nodded.

He frowned. Why is this so weird?

Then he grinned. "Well, let's play!"

He pulled out to weird looking remotes with buttons all over them.

"What are these?" I asked as he handed me one.

"Controllers," he said.

"What?"

He sighed. "You use them to play the game."

"Oh,"

He turned on the television. Woah, it was in color! How did they learn to do that?

Greg pressed a button on the "X-box" and the screen changed. Now the word X-box filled the screen. This was weird.

So this is how you play. He ran through a list of instructions, as if I could remember them all.

"Got that?" He asked after yacking his head off.

"I guess," I said uneasily.

"Yay! Let's begin!"

The games was very strange, and I completely failed. I had no idea what I was doing. Greg was amazing at the game, but he did have an advantage. This son of Hades had never heard of an X-box in all 70 years of his life.

After a half-hour or so, I started to get a hang of it. And boy, was it cool. I realized what I had been missing out on. I have got to get my father to let me buy one of these. Wait...I can't. They don't have any electrical outlets in the Underworld.

Greg's mom said it was time for dinner, but I didn't want to eat. All I wanted to do was play this X-box game. X-box was my life.

"Nico, we have to go to dinner," Greg told me.

"I don't want to go," I said, not even taking my eyes off the screen.

"Nico," Greg persisted.

"Greg, get up here now!" His mom yelled.

"Nico!" Greg cried.

His mom then ran down the stairs. "Why on earth are you taking so lo-Nico! What is wrong with you?"

"This is such an awesome game," I mumbled, ignoring her.

"Mommy, what's wrong with him?" Greg said.

"Honey, I don't...I don't know," she grabbed my arm. "Nico, let's go. You've had enough."

"But," I started.

"Let's go!"

She dragged me upstairs, but I didn't want to go. I kicked, I screamed, I started tearing up. This woman had no right to take me away! I almost had the high score!

She continued to drag me out the door, onto their front yard.

"Go home," Greg's mom ordered.

I stood there dazed. I wanted to play X-box...

"GO!" She yelled and kicked me in the shin. Hello? Child abuse?

I slowly got up and walked down the street. After a couple blocks, I shadow-traveled into a garbage can.

I arrived in Hades' palace. Home at last. I sighed happily.

"Where have you been?" Persephone asked.

I shrugged. "X-box."

"What?" She asked, but I just walked away.

That was the last time I was ever invited to Greg's house.

**Please review! I love the feeling of people actually enjoying what I write! Feel free to tell me what technology you want Nico to discover!**


	3. What's my number?

**Disclaimer: I, Sweetly Blissful, do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Wow! You guys are so awesome! I have gotten so many reviews for this story! Thanks a ton!**

**A lot of you requested Nico discovering Annabeth's cellphone, but I really wanted to use a different idea for the cellphone so I hope you don't mind. Don't worry...Annabeth will appear in at least one of these chapters!**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

Nico POV

"Hey, Nico," Tess, the girl of my dreams, called as I was walking out of school.

I gasped. Tess Andrews, the prettiest girl in school, just called me over! I couldn't believe it!

You see, I've had a huge crush on this girl ever since Persephone forced me to go to school. She had long, chocolate brown hair and olive green eyes. She was popular, so of course she would never talk to me. All of her friends said I was a bi-polar, emo freak.

That hurt. At least the freak part did. I didn't know what an emo was.

I would've screamed like a fan girl if my conscience hadn't stopped me in time. _Be cool, Nico, _I thought. _Be cool._ How hard could that be?

"Hey, Tess," I said smoothly. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing," she replied curtly. "I'm, you know, not supposed to talk to you, being the emo you are, but I had to ask you something."

"Lay it on me," I said, getting what she meant. She wanted to ask me out!

"Um, yeah, so, what is our homework for science? No one seems to know." She said.

My jaw dropped. "That's it?"

She blushed. "Yeah. What did you think I was going to ask you?"

I said nothing. She waited. Oh yeah, I still had to give her an answer.

"Um, well," I started. "I don't know either."

She sighed. "OK," then she saw how crestfallen I looked and sighed again. "I also wanted to ask you something else."

"What?" I said without enthusiasm.

"Do you want to go out some time? To the movies or something?"

She did not. No. She didn't. She did NOT just ask me out! This was crazy

"I-uh-would-uh-love-uh-I-mean-uh-like-to," I stuttered. I'm such an idiot sometimes.

"Great," she said, trying to sound happy. "Can I have your number?"

I stood there, still in shock. I just got asked out!

"Nico!" Tess waved a hand in front of my face.

"What?"

"What is your number?" She asked, pretending that her hand was a phone.

"My number?"

"Yes," she said impatiently. "You know, you're cell number?"

"What's a cell?" I said dumbly.

"Cellphone." she pulled out a little metal object and opened it. Instantly a little screen turned blue.

"See," she pointed to the object. "Cellphone," she explained slowly.

I realized that Annabeth had one of those things, but I was never able to ask her what it was. She always hid it, anyways.

"I-I don't understand," I said. "I don't have a-" I pointed to the thing she was holding.

"This is hopeless," she said as she stuffed the "cellphone" back into her bag. "Forget I asked you anything, Nico. You really are from a different time."

_You have no idea, _I thought.

"So," I said, changing the subject. "Friday?"

Tess huffed. "I just told you. We're not going out!" She turned and walked away, leaving me by myself.

_Good job, Nico. You just lost any chance that you had with that girl._

I decided to go home. Nothing could make this day any better as long as I was still at school.

After walking a couple of blocks, I finally found a rainbow. It was just one of those puddles of oil found in the parking lots, but it was the best I could find.

I tossed a golden drachma into it, watching it splash and slowly sink into the ground.

"O Iris, show me Annabeth Chase, wherever she may be right now." I really needed to keep track of where she went, in case I needed her. Annabeth was like a sister to me.

The image changed. Annabeth's face filled the puddle It looked like she was sitting in her room. She noticed the IM and looked at me.

"Hey, Nico!" She said cheerfully. "What's up?"

"Hi. I just just have a question."

"Sure. What do you need to know?"

I sighed. "Annabeth, what's a cellphone?"

**Please review! I love feedback! It makes me so happy! **


	4. The Pain of 3D

**Disclaimer: PJO: Don't own.**

**Hello! Here's another chapter for all of you awesome people!**

**This chapter is dedicated to In the Closet Fanfic Reader, who came up with the 3D idea! I hope you like it!**

Nico POV

"Hey, Nico! You want to go to a movie with me and Annabeth?" Percy asked while Mrs. Jackson fed us her yummy blue chocolate chip cookies.

"Annabeth and I," I corrected. Wow...Annabeth is really rubbing off on me! "But sure. What movie?"

Percy grabbed another cookie. "It's the new blockbuster. We're going to see it in 3D! It's going to be so awesome!" He went on to describe the cast, the plot, and everything else that made it sound so epic.

"OK," I said. "But what's 3D?"

Percy frowned. "You've never heard-? Oh, wait...never mind."

"Ookaayy," I said uneasily. "So what is it?"

He smiled evilly. "Oh, you'll see." He took a big bite out of his cookie.

Mrs. Jackson chuckled. This didn't sound good.

About a hour later, Annabeth arrived and we went to the movie theater.

The line there wasn't too big, so we quickly got our tickets and snacks and made our way through the dark theater to find seats.

Before the movie began, Percy handed me some weird looking glasses. They were really big and the lenses were clear. They looked like sunglasses.

"What are these for?" I asked.

"They're for the 3D," Annabeth said, like it was completely obvious. "Wait for the movie to start, then put them on."

Weird. Who would need these ugly glasses to watch a movie? The screen is big enough!

As the movie started, a little note popped on the screen, telling us to put our 3D glasses on. I put mine on. The picture looked a little weird at first, but then it went back to normal.

The movie was epic...well, at least for the first ten minutes of the movie. Then everything went wrong.

One of the evil punks threw a big rock at the hero whose back was facing us. He jumped out of the way, but for some reason the rock was getting bigger and bigger. Then it came out of the screen!

"Percy!" I squealed like a little girl. The rock had hit me. Was I imagining it? No. I could feel pain in my face. Some people behind me snickered.

He looked at me confused. "Quiet, Nico! What's wrong?"

"Th-that r-rock h-hit m-m-me," I said shakily rubbing my face, expecting a giant purple bruise to form.

Another rock was thrown. This time, it hit me in the chest!

"Ah!" I screamed and hit the ground, assuming the fetal position. Everyone around me just stared like I had just grew leaves (which wasn't the first time, thanks to Persephone). Percy and Annabeth just sighed and tried to get me back in my seat.

"Come on, man," Percy said irritably. "What are you doing on the ground? Get up! You're going to kick us out!"

Now I was rocking back and forth. "I'm hurt," I muttered. "It's so real. It hurt me. Get me out of here! It's a battle zone!"

"Nico," Annabeth said calmly. "It's not real. It's just 3D."

"What the Hades is 3D?" I yelled. "Is it a cinnamon for real?"

Annabeth ignored me. "You mean synonym? Get back into your seat, Nico. Just take the glasses off and everything will be alright."

Whispers were heard among the crowd. How come no one else was getting hurt?

"No," I said stubbornly, although I did take the glasses off. "The evil guy is out to get me. I must hide.

The person sitting beside me decided to intervene. Idiot. It was none of his bee's wax.

"Young man," he said. "I think you should sit down or leave. Whatever you're frightened about, next time you should be more prepared."

I gave him my best death glare, son of Hades style. He shut his mouth and continued to watch the movie.

Percy leaned forward and whispered into my ear. "Nico, just get up. It isn't hurting you. You're just imagining it."

I shook my head. How could I imagine pain? "How come your not getting hurt?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "Because it's all part of your _imagination_." He made a rainbow with his hands, like on Spongebob.

"No, it's not!" I whined. The pain was starting to give me a headache.

Percy and Annabeth soom gave up. They ignored me and watched the rest of the movie.

When it was almost done, at least I think it was almost done (couldn't really see, being on the floor and all), more stuff went wrong. I told you it was a battle zone!

I heard a monster howl and the sound of a really big piece of fabric ripping. The movie theater then turned into chaos. Apparently this wasn't part of the movie.

Forgetting that I was defending myself from Lord Evil Person, I got up and looked at the screen. It was completely torn in half, and in front of it stood a very real looking sphinx.

I wasn't wearing my glasses.

"Guys?" Percy had his sword uncapped and Annabeth had her dagger. They looked at me with their eyes wide in surprise.

"I'm guessing that's not 3D."

**Please review! I like to know which parts you liked best. Also, please check out my poll on my profile page to vote for what you want Nico to discover next!**

**Thanks! ~Sweetly Blissful  
><strong>


	5. Amelia Bedelia Does It Again

**Disclaimer: SB no own PJO or Mickey Mouse or Amelia Bedelia.**

**Hello everyone! After looking at my poll, the microwave was one of the top devices that you wanted Nico to be put to test against. Hope you like it!**

Nico POV

My life sucks.

For payback for what happened at the movie theater, Percy and Annabeth made me become their "butler" while they watched a movie at Percy's house. How typical. Always blame Nico.

Percy rang a little bell. Annabeth was cuddled next to him. They were watching some romantic comedy. Why couldn't they just watch _Mickey Mouse_ or something? Now that was entertainment.

"Butler!" Percy called.

I sighed and walked into the room. Percy smirked. The idiot that I must call my cousin thought it would be hilarious if I wore a black maid's dress. It was plain ridiculous. It screamed Amelia Bedelia. Once again, Nico is shamed.

"What do you want now?" I asked. This was the fifth time I was called and the movie had just started. This was going to be a long night.

"We would like some popcorn now," Percy declared. "And you better be quick about it."

I went into the kitchen and opened the cupboard. I loved popcorn. It was so yummy.

After searching the pigsty for a few minutes, I finally found a bag of popcorn. I looked at the instructions. Wait...I don't get it!

How was I supposed to make this? I recalled that popcorn was made by putting corn kernels over a fire. But I'm pretty sure that Percy's mom doesn't make it that way in an apartment building. They don't even have a fire place.

I was started to get flustered. I need to make this popcorn but I don't know how!

I hurried out of the kitchen. "Percy?" I said.

"Nico, is our popcorn ready?" Percy asked impatiently.

"Um, no," I answered uneasily. "I kinda have a little problem."

"Nico, I don't care about your preadolescence problems," Percy retorted. "Just make the dang popcorn!" He shooed me off.

Great. This was going to be impossible. And I don't have preadolescence problems!

I read over the instructions again. _Place popcorn packet in microwave oven for three minutes. _What's a microwave oven? I have never heard of those.

I looked around the kitchen, frantically trying to find where this "microwave oven" was.

Maybe it was the thing Mrs. Jackson used to make her blue chocolate chip cookies? No, probably not. Was it the thing you used to burn your bread? I think that was called a toaster. What a silly invention.

Then I noticed the thing beside the toaster. Bingo. There was a little label on the front of it that said "microwave" or at least I think it said that.

I looked at the instructions again. _Place popcorn packet in microwave oven for three minutes._ Easy enough. I pushed the button on the microwave and the door opened. I then shoved the packet of popcorn in and closed the door.

_-three minutes. _I pushed the three and pressed start. I gave myself a pat on the back. Mission accomplished.

Almost no time passed and the microwave stopped working magic. Shoot. I pressed it to go for three _seconds, _not three _minutes._ How aggravating.

This time I pressed the three and added two zeros behind it. There. Three minutes. Another pat on the back. Then mother Gaea called. Got to go.

I walked back into the kitchen to the smell of something burning. What could be wrong this time?

Smoke was coming out of the microwave. The popcorn was burning!

I gave a yelp and ran over to it. After fiddling with the buttons, I finally got it stopped heating the popcorn. I opened the door and grabbed the bag.

"Ouch!" I yelled, forgetting that the popcorn would be hot. I threw it in the sink and turned on the water, caressing my poor little hand in its coolness.

"Nico? Is something wrong?" Annabeth called from the room where they were watching the movie.

I knew if I made a scene they would only get more mad. "Um, no, everything's fine. I just stubbed my toe on...something."

A chuckle came from Percy. Gee, thanks for the support.

After getting the smoke out of the kitchen, I turned my attention to the soggy, burnt bag of popcorn.

What did I do wrong? I couldn't think of an answer. So I just decided to try again.

I threw another bag into the microwave and set to the appropriate settings.

But once again the bag started burning. _Maybe this was just part of the popping process, _I though, so I just left it.

The the microwave went on fire. Oh my goodness.

The fire alarm went off and Percy and Annabeth instantly rushed into the kitchen.

"What happened?" Percy screamed, trying to fan the flames.

"I don't know," I mumbled. "The popcorn just kept burning." I pointed to the other packet in the sink.

Annabeth grabbed the fire extinguisher and sprayed the foam all over the microwave.

The kitchen was a mess. There were black marks on the roof and there was foam everywhere. Not to mention that the microwave would never work again.

Annabeth huffed and walked over to the sink. She gingerly picked up the remains of the first popcorn packet and sighed.

"Nico," she said with annoyance. "You forgot to take off the plastic."

**Please review! It's amazing how many people like this story! Thanks! PM me about other gadgets too! I like original stuff (I know I should do the iPod and stuff).**


	6. Now Supreme Lord of the Picture Squares!

**Disclaimer: I going to get tired of doing this. I don't own PJO or the Apple iPod Touch.**

**Hello! I've had quite a busy week...so this story might be a little junky but I hope you still enjoy it. As requested by many readers through my poll, this story is about the iPod Touch! **

Nico POV (you probably know that already though...)

"Hey, Dad!" I greeted, bobbing up and down. Today was a very special day!

"Hello, son," Hades said casually. "What do you want?"

"Don't listen to him," Persephone nagged. "He probably just wants you to give him more allowance."

I frowned. "I don't have an allowance. What's that?"

She just shook her head. "Never mind." Then she left the throne room.

"Dad do you know what day it is?" I asked.

"Um, it's Tuesday, right?" He looked for reassurance from one of his skeleton soldiers. The soldier nodded. It was hard to tell in the Underworld.

"Yes, and?" I said.

"Persephone's making meatloaf tonight?" Dad guessed.

I shook my head and sighed. Of course he didn't remember. Actually, I didn't even remember this important date for a time.

"Never mind," I told him and walked out into the courtyard.

As I was walking through Persephone's garden, kicking at every petunia I passed, someone behind me tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned around, startled. It one of the skeleton guards.

"Oh, hi Sam," I said sullenly. "What's up?"

Sam was always nice to me. Apparently his young son died while he was fighting in the army. He acted like a father to me, sometimes better than Hades himself.

"The dark Underworld sky," Sam replied curtly. Dead guys from the 1700s didn't exactly get the humor of the twenty-first century. "I have something for you." He pulled out a little black bag. "Happy birthday, Nico."

I smiled. Someone actually remembered my birthday! "Thanks, Captain Samuel." I said with a salute.

"It is no problem," Sam said. "I figured your father would not have remembered. He is a busy man. You must not hold a grudge against him."

I nodded. Then I shook the bag. "What is it?"

"Oh. I'm sure you'll like it," Sam grinned. "Saw some kids in Elysium playing with one of these. They said I could give one to you. It seems that you're pretty popular there."

It was true. After the news spread about the Camp Half-Blood defeating Kronos and his army, I had gotten more respect from these dead people. No longer was I the weird, gloomy son of Hades.

"Thanks," I said again.

After he left, I went back into the palace and into my room. My bedroom was nothing fancy. Just a place to stay if I was getting homesick. I guess the Underworld was the best place to call "home".

I opened up the bag and spilled the contents on my bed. Out came a small white container with a black rectangle thing inside. What is it?

I picked it up and inspected it. _Apple iPod Touch _it said. I realized that this was one of those little electronic thingies that kids at my school used with weird plugs that went into their ears to make them look cooler. I never bothered to ask what those were. Just figured it was some type of picture frame or something.

No sooner after inspecting the _Apple iPod Touch_ was it opened and thrown on my bed. I picked it up again, feeling the cold metallic metal in my hands. Now what was I supposed to do?

I figured the instructions might tell me, but I was not in the mood to try to read it. Dyslexia forbid my eyes to read the tiny words printed in the pamphlet. It was so annoying.

I pressed the button with the house symbol on it. Instantly the glass lit up, a white apple picture appearing in the center. Why an apple? I don't know. Then the picture changed. Multiple little square pictures popped up.

"What are these for?" I asked myself. But myself didn't know the answer.

I placed my finger on the little music note picture, not expecting anything happen. To my surprise, the picture changed, revealing a little sentence that I had no patience to read. Wow...all I had to do was touch the mirror and it would change. I am so powerful. Fear me, _Apple iPod Touch_, the supreme lord of the picture squares!

This thing was weird. It was like some magical picture box. But how do you get more pictures in it? How useless. Why would anyone want to play with these in heaven?

I turned my attention back to the container the _Apple iPod Touch _came in. It also came with a white string thing and those weird plugs people used. I picked them up and put them in my ears. Nothing happened. I didn't even feel cooler. Maybe I had to bob my head up and down too to get the effect. I tried it, but once again, nothing happened.

Then I realized that there was a little hole on the bottom of the black magic picture box. It was the perfect size for the little metal cylinder at the end of the plugs.

I shoved the end of the plugs into the black box, pressed a random picture square, once again feeling unrealistically powerful, waited a moment, and then screamed like a little girl.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! I yelled, cursing in Ancient Greek as well. Loud music started pounding through my ears. I quickly pulled them out and threw the device across the room. The music stopped as it hit the wall with a loud _Crack!_

Tears filled my eyes. Never in my life had anything so loud been inside my ears. The pain, the agony. That stupid _iPod Touch!_

A skeleton guard rushed into my room. "Is something wrong, son of Lord Hades?" He asked with concern.

"My name is Nico!" I snapped. The guard backed up a bit, flinching.

I mumbled an apology and shooed him off. After he left, I went over to the area where I threw the black box and picked it up.

A long crack ran down the glass, disfiguring the little pictures. I pressed my finger against one of the picture squares, trying to resurrect the destroyed object. Nothing happened. It had stopped working. I didn't feel too powerful at the moment.

So much for the much anticipated birthday present. Maybe next time I'll read the instructions.

**Please review! Now that the thing is fixed, I will be replying more! Also, I have allowed Anonymous reviews to be sent. So if you don't have an account, you can still review and that would be much appreciated! I'll just leave a reply in my chapters for you if needed.**

**Do you think it would be possible to achieve 100+ reviews for this story? That would just make my day! I love feedback!  
><strong>


	7. Second Glance, Second Chance

**Disclaimer: You know what it means...**

**Wow! I got 100 reviews! This is so awesome because: 1) I don't think I'm that great of an author (only in 7th grade) 2) I've only written 6 (now 7) chapters so far 3) This is only my second story! Thank you so much! 100th reviewer award goes to sarebear who, LOL is my best friend! You rock! Of course, all of my reviewers rock! Root beer for all of you (if you can manage to take it away from me before I drink it all ;))! Thanks so much!**

**This is a continuation of the last chapter. It's very different from the others, but I felt that I had to add it. Special thanks to mrsspecialk who came up with this chapter idea. You rock!  
><strong>

Nico POV

After destroying my new gift from Sam, I didn't feel like doing anything. For the rest of the day I just sat in my room, trying to keep my hyperactive self from going insane because of boredom.

I skipped dinner, not that anyone would miss me. Persephone is probably happy that I didn't show up. Hades probably doesn't even realize that I'm not there. I'm just a nobody.

At night, someone knocked on my door. I got up and opened the door. It was my dad. He had no real emotion on his face, just the same hard look that came with being the lord of the Dead.

"Good evening, son," my father greeted monotonously.

"Hey, Dad," I muttered. I still wasn't too happy that he forgot about my birthday. He is my dad and I'm pretty sure most fathers remember their son's birthdays. It's just a fact.

"Sit," he ordered. We walked over to my bed. I plopped down on the black sheets. Hades pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Son, you know I'm a busy man," my dad started. I nodded. "Good. Now you must know that, being the busy man I am, I can't always remember some things. For example, your birthday. I-"

I cut him off there. "I get it, Dad. You're an immortal god. Birthdays aren't that important to you." Then I blurted out. "But for mortals it is. Especially when they are kids." I hate to admit it, but tears were starting to form in my eyes.

A shadow of sympathy passed across Hades' face. "I can somewhat understand that," Hades replied. "Mortals like you feel like you have no importance in life, so you try to make the best of it by celebrating the fact that you lived another year."

That made me angry. "Is that what you think? That I'm a mortal of no importance? Is that what you thought of Bianca? Is that what you thought of Mom?" I yelled.

Hades rose from his chair, starting to grow in size. Blue flames danced along his hands. Anger shone in his eyes. "You dare bring your mother into this conversation?" He was going to kill me.

But I wasn't scared. "Oh, now you're going to blast me? Fine. I dare you to do it. Who cares, anyways? I'm just a puny mortal!" I stood my ground. No matter how terrified I was of my dad, he wasn't going to get away with what he just said.

The anger in his eyes dimmed. The flames died away, and he shrank back into his seat. He sighed. "You really are my son, aren't you?"

"Last I checked." I grumbled.

"I used to act the same way. Still do now even," Hades recalled. "I remember how angry I was when my brothers gave me the Underworld as my domain. I felt like I wasn't important, like they didn't want to see me." Sadness filled Hades' eyes. "I'm sorry, Nico."

My fatal flaw wanted to snap at him, but I nodded. "I'm sorry too." I mumbled.

A faint smile showed on his face, if the god of the dead can smile. "Happy birthday, son." He pulled out a small box wrapped in a ribbon. A birthday present.

"Persephone reminded me that it was your birthday," Hades said. Great. My evil stepmother, the person I probably disliked the most, knew when my birthday was and even had the nerve to remind my dad.

"Oh," I said, trying to hide my disappointment.

Hades gave a very small chuckle. "You guys really don't like each other do you? Persephone's not that bad. You have to give her a chance. She's been through some tough times."

"Um, dad?" I said. "Those tough times were because of you."

I thought he would erupt in flames again and blast me to ashes, but Dad just blushed. "I guess you're right. How about we make a deal. You try to be nice to your step-mother and I will promise you that she will never turn you into a flower, shrub, tree, or anything else ever again. Deal?" He held out his hand.

I shook his hand. It was as cold and hard as rock. "Deal."

Hades grunted happily. "Now. Open your present. I'm sure you'll find it interesting. Poseidon got Perseus one for his birthday so I thought you might like it too."

I opened the box and was very surprised to see what was inside. A slinky? No. A puppy? Persephone was allergic to those. A model rocket ship? No. It was an iPod Touch.

"Wow!" I said happily, forgetting about my previous anger. "Thanks, Dad!"

"You deserve it," Hades said. "I have to go now. There's been some traffic at the EZ death line. I have to go fix it."

I nodded then remembered something. "Wait. Can you stay here for a little bit longer?"

"Why?" Dad asked.

"I need help reading the instructions. Kind of dyslexic over here." I explained.

"Oh," Hades looked confused. "Don't these instructions have an Ancient Greek translation?"

"Maybe five thousand years ago," I said sarcastically. "Please help me?"

Dad sighed. "Can't you just figure it out without the instructions?"

I shook my head wildly. "No way. I need help."

He sighed again. "Fine," he huffed. "But only for 10 minutes. I've got lost souls running wild."

I smiled. "Thanks, Dad. This is the best birthday ever."

**Thanks again! Please review! Maybe this story can get 200 reviews! OK, maybe that's a little high**.** XD **


	8. Beep On Demand Beep

**Disclaimer: Me no own PJO.**

**I combined 2 electronics/devices in this chapter so it's nice and long (somewhat...not really, but oh well).  
><strong>

**This chapter is for Hours14! Hope you find it funny!**

Nico POV

I am sleeping over at Percy's apartment tonight. We were going to get up early tomorrow morning so he could take me to Camp Half-Blood. I told him that could just shadow travel there, but he insisted on taking me. I think he just wanted to show off his new car that he got from Sally and Paul.

"Nico, I'm setting the alarm for tomorrow," Percy told me while we were hanging out in his room. "That way, we won't sleep in."

"OK," I responded. I didn't get what he meant by "setting the alarm" but I didn't bother to ask. Maybe it was code for "my mom will drench us in cold water if we don't get up early."

"Do you want to go watch TV?" He asked. We were starting to get bored.

"Sure. What's on?" I asked.

Televisions were the newest invention when I was a kid. The box-like device could display pictures that moved so it looked like you were watching someone in real life, but it was actually just recorded. It was so awesome.

But after coming out of the Lotus Casino, I realized that these TVs (as they were now called...Americans just love short forms) had completely changed. They came in different sizes. They were skinnier and fancier looking. You were able to use a little device called a remote to flip through channels instead of having to get up and turn the dial. TVs didn't even have dials anymore. And the best part: it was in color! It was truly amazing.

I could spend hours watching Percy's TV. There were more channels and shows these days. They even had these little disk things called CD's (once again...short form for compact disk) that you could put into another weird device (way too many devices to keep track of) to play movies. It was incredible.

"Guess what, Nico?" Percy asked me as we went into his living room. "We've got some "on demand" channels now. Cool, huh?"

"Uh, sure," I said. What's "on demand"?

We sat down on the couch. Percy picked up the remote and started flipping through channels. He stopped at a channel with the words "on demand" behind it. Maybe this was what he was referring to. Doesn't look any different from the other channels, though.

"So what do you want to watch?" Percy asked.

"Don't you have to see what's on first?" I questioned. Seriously, Percy. It's not rocket science.

Percy shook his head. "That's the thing with "on demand" channels, man. You get to choose what you want to watch, when you want to watch it. You get it?"

I shook me head. "No..."

He sighed. "Just tell me what you like to watch."

"Uh, I like Mickey Mouse." I said happily. It was an awesome show.

"Dude, that show is for preschoolers!" Percy said, perplexed. "Ever heard of real shows?" He rambled off a list of his favorite TV shows.

I frowned. "But I like Mickey Mouse. And I've always wanted to see it in color!"

Percy face palmed. "Welcome to the twenty-first century, Nico. Where Mickey Mouse no longer_ exists _except on a kids show to help teach kids how to use their brains while turning them into zombies at the same time!"

"Oh," was all I could say.

"How about we watch one of my shows." Percy reasoned.

He pressed a few buttons on the remote and his show came on. It hadn't even started yet!

"Wow, right on time!" I said in awe.

Percy looked at me and rolled his eyes. "Of course it is. That's what the "on demand" is for."

"Oh," so that's what he meant. You could literally watch shows when you demanded to watch them. How brilliant!

The next few hours were spent watching numerous reality shows and new episodes of Percy's favorite sitcoms. I was intrigued by the color and picture. It all looked so life-like. Percy said that it was the HD (another short form...this is getting ridiculous). Well then, HD is my new best friend!

Afterwards, we went to bed. Well, Percy went to bed and I curled up in a sleeping bag on his disgusting floor. We were out cold pretty fast. Who knew the floor could be so comfy. Must have been the heaps of underwear cushioning me.

I woke up to a loud beeping noise. _Beep, beep, beep, beep. _

What was it? Oh no, there was a fire!

I threw off my sleeping bag and violently shook Percy awake. "Percy! There's a fire! Wake up!"

"Hmmm...?" Percy mumbled.

"Get up! I can hear the fire alarm!" I yelled in his ears. The fire must be in the kitchen or living room. Oh, no. What's going to happen to Sally and Paul? What's going to happen to the chocolate cookies?

"Get up!" I screamed.

Percy finally got up, eyes wide open. "Nico, what's your problem?"

"There's a fire!" I cried.

He cursed. "Where?"

"I don't know but I hear the alarm!"

Realization his Percy's face. He finally understood what I was talking about.

He quickly got up and walked over to his clock. He pressed a button on it and the beeping stopped. "Fire's out," he said grinning. "Dude, it was just the alarm clock. Remember? I told you that I set it so we could get up early and go to camp."

"Oh," I said dumbly. "Oops."

"Well, now that we're up," Percy said, still grinning madly. "Let's get ready to go."

I hope Percy doesn't tell anyone about this. That would be embarrassing.

**What do you think will happen? ;) Please review! **

**A/N: I know, I know. Technically the TV was invented after Nico was born. But I think he encountered it sometime before he was put in the Lotus Casino. Besides, he's got to have some knowledge of at least one invention, right? So let's just say he already knew about the first television.**


	9. That Tickles!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Now leave me alone!**

**Here's a short chapter for you...but that doesn't mean it's not worthy of reading! So don't you dare press the "Go back" button or exit out of the page or I shall personally hunt you down. Just kidding! Enjoy the chapter!**

Nico POV

I have no idea why I'm doing this. Percy and Annabeth have actually gotten me to agree to go with the mall with them.

"It'll be fun, Nico!" They had told me. "There's so much cool stuff there!"

At first I hadn't known what a mall was. My only idea of what it could be was a mental asylum. Mall equals mental asylum; simple as that. They even have the same letters.

But turns out a mall is just a big building that had more than one store. How dumb is that?

Anyways, they basically forced me to come. Apparently it's the best place to just hang out. I'd rather go to the park.

After Percy and Annabeth stuffed me into the car, we were off to the mall A.K.A. the mental asylum.

We drove into a huge parking lot and, well, you know, parked. We got out and Percy and Annabeth lead me to the entrance.

"I can't believe he's never been to one of these," Annabeth muttered to Percy. I shot her an angry look. Usually, Annabeth was on my side!

The first store we entered had all of these weird devices that you could try out. There were blankets with arms, pet hamsters that weren't real, and other crazy stuff like live fish that come in a magic pouch you put in the water or a chair that fits in your pocket. There are definitely crazy stuff being invented these days.

"Check it out, Nico! Free foot massage!" Percy said, motioning to the weird thing that was lying on the ground.

"And that's supposed to be?" I grumbled. I know what a massage is, but doesn't that require a person who doesn't understand English?

Percy ignored me and pulled up a chair. He took off his shoes and stuffed his stinky feet into the little machine. Then he grabbed a remote and pressed some buttons. He leaned back in his chair and said, "Ah...that's nice..."

My ADHD decided to but in. "Let me try I said, shoving Percy out of the chair.

I threw off my shoes and sat down, grabbing the remote. There were little symbols on the buttons, but I didn't understand what they meant. I just started pressing random buttons; the typical thing a teenage boy should do.

Instantly, my feet started to feel funny. Something in the machine was vibrating. The feeling came numbly at first, but then I realized what was happening.

"Ahaha!" I yelled, squirming in my chair. "It's so ticklish!" I was laughing hard now.

Annabeth smiled. "Wow, Nico. You're such a baby."

"Get this thing off of me!" I choked out. I pressed some other buttons on the remote. But that only made it worse.

"Ahahaha!" I cried. "Help me!"

People were starting to stare at me now, probably thinking, "What the heck is wrong with kid?"

Percy and Annabeth didn't bother to help me. They were too busy struggling to not burst out in laughter.

After a few minutes of screaming, courtesy of me, a sales clerk came over to us.

"Sir, ma'am," he said, nodding to Percy and Annabeth. "Can you please help your brother? He's bothering the other customers."

"He's not our brother," Percy retorted, like it would be terrible if I was. "He's our...cousin, I guess."

"Well, whoever he is," the man said. "Get him out of my store!"

"Yes, sir," Annabeth said. She reached down and pressed the OFF button on the foot massage thing. Ah...that felt so much better.

I quickly threw my shoes back on and left the store with Percy and Annabeth.

"Way to go, Nico," Percy commented as we were walking through the mall. "You got us kicked out of a store!"

I looked down. "It's your fault," I muttered. "I didn't know it was going to be so ticklish."

We went through some more stores and all attempts at being normal in those stores were an epic fail. At least for me. Who knew clothing racks could be so breakable? Or that the make-up samples weren't actually meant for taking (now don't get any ideas...it wasn't for me)? I can't believe I wasn't even allowed to change the channel on one of the TVs at the electronic store! Seriously, who wants to watch a golf game? Malls are so messed up.

Finally, when I could barely take another step, Percy stopped us. "Want to go get some ice cream?" He asked us.

I nodded furiously. "Yes, yes, yes!" I said eagerly. Ice cream sounded so good and refreshing. "Where are we going to get it?" I asked.

"Malls also have restaurants." Annabeth explained.

"Oh," I said.

Maybe malls weren't so bad after all.

**Please review! It's always appreciated! Tell me if you want a Part 2, where Nico encounters other stuff at the mall. **

**Thanks for reading! It's also always appreciated!**


	10. Drowning In Sprinkles

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you may recognize...**

**Hello! Happy Ascension Day! This chapter is a little longer than usual! *readers start cheering***

**I'd like to mention the following people. Some of this chapter they had helped contribute. Drum roll, please.**

**AnnabethChaserocks**

**ReadrOfBooks**

**Sea Chick (sort of)**

**BookWorm77071**

**MuseGirltheauthor**

**I think that's everyone. Thanks so much! You guys rock!  
><strong>

Nico POV

After what seemed to be hours of walking, we finally reached the food court. Funny name, food court. It's like eating had suddenly become of sport!

The mall had just added a new self-serve soft-serve ice cream machine. Wow, that was a mouthful. Anyways, this machine looked terribly difficult, what with all its buttons and knobs and levers and pulleys. I was about to have a heart attack!

There wasn't much of a line, which was good otherwise my ADHD would have gotten the better of me, so we grabbed a waffle cone and started analyzing the machine.

Annabeth turned to me. "Do you get how to work this?" She asked.

"Uh, probably not," I said. Recently, I had started to realize that I don't know how to work a lot of things that seem to be the everyday life of an American. Go figure.

"OK. So to work this thing, you first select your ice cream flavor." She told me.

"Do they have bacon flavored?" I asked, not bothering to read the signs.

Percy gagged. "No, of course not. Chocolate or vanilla, take your pick."

"Well, that's boring. I'll have chocolate."

Annabeth pointed to the lever with the brown handle. "Just pull that and the ice cream will come out."

"OK," I pulled the lever down hard. Ice cream shot out of the machine, falling to the floor.

"And put your cone underneath!" Annabeth shrieked, yanking my arm under the spout.

"Oops," I said. Stupid, stupid Nico.

Percy and Annabeth each filled their cones and we continued to the next station.

"Now we put on some sauce." Percy explained.

"Why would you put tomato sauce on ice cream?" I asked, confused.

He frowned. "Did I say tomato sauce? No. Caramel or chocolate?"

"Mm, caramel." I answered.

Percy pointed to the button labelled caramel. "Now, place your cone under the spout this time. Then press the button." He said carefully.

I nodded and placed my cone underneath the spout. I pressed the button and the caramel drizzled onto my ice cream. Yum.

"Lastly, sprinkles." Annabeth said. "Pull the lever and sprinkles will come out."

Easy enough. I pressed the button. A rainbow array of sprinkles started raining on my ice cream...and it wouldn't stop.

I let go of the button, but the sprinkles kept coming out. Now you couldn't even see my ice cream. They were started to make a huge mess on the floor as well.

"Nico, stop the machine!" Annabeth yelled.

"I can't!" I said. "It won't stop!"

The sprinkles just kept coming. This would be a terrible death; drowning in sprinkles.

We used multiple cups and cones to save the sprinkles, but we were running out. Fortunately, a mall employee came to out help.

She was a big woman with an angry scowl on her face. I guess she didn't really trust teenagers around this machine and I understood that. We weren't being very careful.

"What are you doing?" She huffed. "Why are there sprinkles everywhere?"

"What do you think?" Percy burst out. "The stupid button is broken!"

The lady realized we were right. She sighed and rolled up her sleeves. Then, with one loud, "Hiya!", this crazy lady punched the machine with all her might.

The machine shuddered and the sprinkles stopped flooding the mall. Hallelujah!

"Right," the woman said, giving her arm a shake. "Now leave this machine alone. Go on, get out!" She said, forcing us out of the food court.

"Well, that was a fail," Annabeth commented.

"We didn't have to pay for the ice cream," Percy grinned. He took a big, sloppy lick of his ice cream.

"Now what do we do?" I asked, after we ate our ice cream.

"Let's check out the stores on the second floor," Annabeth decided.

I looked up at the floor above us and sighed. "We're going to have to climb a lot of stairs."

Percy stared at me. "We just take the escalators. Who uses stairs in a mall?"

I blushed. "Oh yeah, silly me." What are escalators?

I found out pretty quickly. These scary things are like moving stairs. Watching the people around us, I realized that you just had to step onto the small platform at the bottom and stand there as the magical stairs lift you up. Easy as pie.

Apparently not, though. The moment I stepped on the black panel, the movement sent me lurching forward, headfirst.

The loud _Thump! _Caused heads to turn. I got up, red from embarrassment, and casually placed my hand on the railing and waited for the second floor, resisting the urge to smack Percy who was laughing his head off.

When we got to the top, we started to head towards the stores. Then something caught my eye. I ran to see it.

There it was. The Disney store! I had never seen one of these before! My dreams had finally come true!

I stood there for a few minutes, mouth gaping wide at all of the magical things that were displayed in the window.

"Nico? What are you doing?" Percy asked, slightly annoyed.

"Look, Percy! They have Mickey Mouse in here! Can we please go in? Please?" I asked with my biggest puppy eyes.

"Nico, that store is for babies." Percy said. "Come on. I want to go to Hot Topic. They're having a sale!"

"No, it's not a baby store." I insisted. "Pretty please? Oh, please, Percy? Please!"

I'll admit it, I was starting to make a scene. The people around us started cooing at me, like I was a little 5 year old. "Oh, let the little boy go inside," they all were saying.

"Oh, fine. Come one, Percy." Annabeth snapped.

I ran inside with a delightful cheer. Oh, the wonders of this magical store! There was a whole wall dedicated to Mickey Mouse! I could spend all day here!

I accidentally knocked over a Little Mermaid doll. I picked it up and smiled. "Hey, Percy! Isn't this the mermaid you have a crush on?" I said, snickering.

Annabeth smiled. "So cute, Percy! Do you want to be part of her world? Are you going to kiss the girl? Under the sea?" She burst into laughter.

Percy turned beet red. "Shut up, Nico. You know she's fake." He didn't look like he was telling the truth.

I laughed and waved the doll in his face. He snatched it away from me and through it back on the shelf.

"Let's go. Now!" He said sharply.

"Fine, Mr. Grumpy-pants." I muttered and we left the store.

After shopping for a few more hours, it was time to go home. Finally!

As we were walking, I stopped. "I am not going on that escalator again!" I said stubbornly.

Percy and Annabeth were tired. They didn't feel like arguing with me. "Fine," they said. "We'll just take the elevator."

Escalator. Elevator. They sounded like they had something in common. Oh, no.

The elevator was a little room that everyone crowded in. Annabeth said that it moved on a pulley-like thing so it could go up and down. Kind of like a dumb-waiter.

While we were in the room, I noticed a red button with a bell symbol on it. Room service? I pushed it.

Suddenly, a loud bell sound started ringing. It was an alarm. An invisible voice started talking. _Remain calm. People are coming to help._

"Come on, Nico!" Percy wailed. "What now?"

"Oops," I said.

Percy and Annabeth had a lot of explaining to do to the fire department that day.

We are now banned from ever going to the mall. Oops.

**Like I said...longer chapter. I expect more/longer reviews! Haha, just joking. But I do seriously love getting reviews! It means so much to me! You, the readers, mean so much to me! (Sappy, I know...)**

**Let's get 200 reviews! Woo!**


	11. I'm A Smart Little Boy

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO or Pac-man for that matter.**

**Wow! I actually got another chapter up! **

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews! But I have 199! How could you do this to me? Let's make it 200 (or more)!**

**This chapter is dedicated to ireland89! You rock!**

Nico POV

Where is the coolest place to chill out at Camp Half-Blood? Easy. Rachel's cave.

Yes, I said cave. It was Apollo's idea. These were his words exactly (of course, in haiku form):

_Oracle Rachel,_

_ Needs awesome place to chill out._

_ I give her a cave._

No wonder Apollo only had seven hundred attack points. His poetry stunk.

Anyways, Rachel got pretty lonely in that cave of hers. She couldn't really do much training, being a mortal and all. No one liked to sword fight with her, after all. All she had to do was stand there. No celestial bronze sword could pierce her.

So she invited Annabeth, Percy, and myself to come hang out with today. I couldn't wait. Anything designed by a god has got to be awesome.

And it was. The inside did not look like a cave at all. The door was just a beaded veil that made little tinkling sounds when you walked through. The floor was a deep red, shaggy carpet. The walls were made of stone, this being a cave and all, but were plastered with drawing and paintings, courtesy of the Oracle herself.

There were these weird pillow-like chair things hanging around the room, in all different sizes and colors. There was a mini refrigerator in the corner, along with a little snack bar. The were TVs, laptops, artists easels, and a big machine that played music while turning colours to the beat. And the best part; a couple of giant machines making delightful "pew-pew" sounds. Those could only mean one thing. Let the games begin.

"Ta-da" Rachel announced happily as we gawked at her "Rachel-cave". "Go ahead. Knock yourselves out.

I raced over to one of the machines and tried to read the phrase on the screen. "What's Cap-Man?" I asked out loud.

"It's Pac-Man," Percy said with a chuckle. He turned to Rachel. "Mr. D?"

She nodded and went to where Annabeth was looking at architectural drawings and started chatting with her.

"Well, Percy?" I said, placing my hand on the little stick poking out of the machine. "How do you play this?"

"Aw, Nico. This game is so old!" He teased. Who cares? It's a game! "It's easy, really. Just move the joystick and collect all of the little circles."

"OK," I pressed the button labelled _START. _The game began to play louder music and a little maze appeared on the screen along with a little yellow smiley face guy. See? I'm a smart little boy.

I started out pretty good, navigating through the maze, eating the little circles. What fun!

But then something happened. Out of nowhere, a little red ghost appeared and attacked my guy! Then he died!

"Ah!" I shrieked. "What happened?"

"Dude, you died." Percy said. "Watch out for Blinky. He's a tricky guy."

I blinked. "Blinky? Why didn't you tell me that there would be evil ghost things that try to eat my smiley face guy?"

Percy shrugged. "I thought you would figure it out. My turn!" He shoved me out of the way and started playing.

I watched for a little bit, but then got bored. He was on the twenty-eighth level! So I decided to do something else.

I walked over to see what Annabeth and Rachel were doing. They were _still _talking about architecture stuff! Boring!

I moved on to the snack bar and stuffed my mouth for a few minutes. There were chips, candy, stuff a teenage boy dreamed of. I opened the cute little fridge and grabbed a drink. Rachel was pretty lucky. I wish I was the Oracle. OK, maybe not. Then I would be possessed by a spirit and be thrown into random seizures. That doesn't sound like much fun.

I went over and checked out the weird black boxes that were hanging on the wall. They all surrounded another black box, only this one had a whole bunch of buttons on it.

Being the smart little boy I am, I pushed the button labelled _ON, _waiting to see what would happen because I honestly didn't know. Surprise, surprise...

That wasn't a very smart thing to do, though. All of a sudden, loud heavy metal starting pounding the walls. Literally. It was so loud the whole cave was shaking. And all of this noise was coming from the boxes.

What did I do? I stayed perfectly calm. I started screaming.

"Ah! It's so loud!" I yelled.

A sad "pew-pew" sound came from Percy's game. He groaned and walked over to me. Annabeth and Rachel came over too.

I had my hands over my ears and I was screaming, demanding someone to turn it off or I would die of exploded eardrums. Rachel walked over to the box with all the buttons on it and pressed the one of the buttons, turning the machine off.

It became silent again. Hallelujah!

I ran over to Rachel. "You saved me!"

She just frowned. "Why were you fiddling with the surround sound?"

"What's that?" I asked, ignoring her question the realized that I probably wouldn't understand even if she explained it. That's smart thinking. "Never mind."

A conch horn sounded in the distance. "Let's go have dinner!"

**While writing this chapter, I came up with an awesome one-shot! I won't tell what it's about yet, but keep your eye out. It may come out this weekend and I promise you, it will be good! I can't wait to write it!**

**Please review! You know how happy it makes me! :D**


	12. This Chapter Will Self Destruct In 10 9

**Disclaimer: You know the drill...**

**Gah! I can't believe it! I reached 200 reviews two chapters ago! I totally forgot!**

**Congratulations to the 200th reviewer, Thalia Marie Grace! You have been reading and reviewing since I first started this story so kudos to you! You rock!**

**This chapter is once again dedicated to MuseGirltheauthor! You rock too, coming up with all these awesome random conversations that inspire me with new chapters! Big round of applause to you!**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

Nico POV

Where is the second best place to hang out at Camp Half-Blood? Cabin number nine; the Hephaestus cabin.

I know, I know. Technically, this cabin is cursed, but it wasn't always! This awesome cabin ranks second place (mine first, obviously) because of its amazing tricked-up bunks and just the room itself is pretty...tricked-up.

I would have never realized the awesomeness of this cabin if it wasn't for the new son of Hephaestus, Leo Valdez. Seriously, that kid couldn't keep anything a secret _forever._ He had to tell someone about his "Leo cave" some day.

I still don't get why he thinks that calling it his Leo cave is so funny. I must be missing out on something. Or it's just Leo. Yeah, probably.

Anyway, since I was the only one around at the time, one day, Leo invited me to come visit. Aren't I lucky?

So there I was, just minding my own business, and then, out of a bush, jumps this crazy Latino kid. I would've screamed like a little girl if he hadn't slapped his hand over my mouth.

"Come with me," he said quietly, his oily, smelly hand still on my mouth.

I pried his hand off my mouth. "Me? Why?" I asked, uncertainly. He sounded like he was going to pull a Hermes stunt. I seriously doubt his parentage sometimes...

"I want to show you something," he explained, grinning madly.

"Does it involve chili peppers?" I questioned.

"Mm, those are good. But, no! Why would it?" He frowned.

"Never mind," I said hastily. "Fine. I'll go." I gave in, but tapped the hilt of my Stygian sword, just to let him know that I had just taken a shower and I was _not_ in the mood for pranks.

He looked at my sword with a slightly confused shrug. Then he grabbed my hand and started dragging me toward his cabin.

"Why are you bringing me to your cabin?" I asked, trying to gain back possession of my hand.

He looked at me and smiled. Okay then...

He lead me to the door, which was actually a giant vault door. Something that you would see in a bank.

After a few cranks, creaks, and groans, the door opened, revealing a super cool, super high-tech, and super awesome room.

I didn't understand at all how this cabin functioned. No wonder the Hephaestus kids are so secretive and mysterious!

"Where are the beds?" I wondered out loud.

Leo gave me that look that everyone gave me when I asked a question like this one. The look, _Are you kidding me? _

"They're built into the wall." he explained, walking over to what seemed to be his bed. He pressed a few buttons on the side and bed slowly folded down, revealing a little alcove where the bed was. So. Cool.

In the middle of the cabin, there was a pole. For dancing? I mentally slapped myself for thinking such perverted thought. No. It appeared to be one of those poles found in fire stations. This cabin had a second floor? Impossible!

Then I realized that there also was a metal, circular staircase. A basement, too? Maybe I should have been a little more imaginative with the designs of my cabin. I was definitely missing out!

"Wow," I breathed. "This is so cool!" I ran my hands over all of the shiny buttons, taking in all the awesomeness.

Leo smirked. "That's not all," he chided like I was a little child. "Bunk 1-A please."

If he hadn't pushed me out of the way, I probably would have experience a lot of pain. The ground where I was standing spiraled open, revealing a spectacular bed with so many gizmos and gadgets that it hurt my eyes.

"You have two beds?" I gasped.

"The one is just a cover-up." Leo told me. "Or if the cabin malfunctions. It's always safer to sleep in modern technology." He said, like all of these crazy inventions weren't modern technology but instead what mortals will only figure out in the future. "But that's still not all."

He flopped on to his bed, patting the space next to him. "Come." He said.

I shook my head. "Dude, that is so wrong."

He realized what he had said. "Oh, right. Don't worry. It'll only be a few seconds.

Double-checking that there was no one else around, I joined him in his...bed. The bed suddenly started moving back into the floor, the weird metal spiral slowly closing in on us.

Of course, I had to freak out. "Get me out of here!" I screamed, pressing random buttons on the sides of the bed. Leo tried to stop me, but I was too fast.

All of those buttons that I had pressed started doing all the things they were meant to do. A toothbrush came out of a hole and into my ear. A foot massage started tickling my feet, which gave me a sudden flashback of the last time I went to the mall with Percy and Annabeth. Not fun. Then a voice sounded, _Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Malfunctioning! Malfunctioning! This bed will self destruct in 10...9...8...-._

Leo sighed. "Well, that's great. Bunk 1-A, no malfunctioning. Return to bed mode."

But the bed wouldn't listen. _6...5...4-_

"Nico, get out of the bed." Leo ordered. I didn't need to be told twice.

I pried open the metal chute and climbed out, Leo behind me.

_3...2...1..._We ran to the other side of the room and took cover behind a large sheet of metal.

_BOOM! _There was no longer a bunk 1-A.

Leo got up and looked at his bed. "So much for the Leo cave," he muttered. The he looked at me, his face no longer giddy with happiness.

"Oops," I said guiltily. "I'm sor-"

"It's fine," He said through gritted teeth..

While I slowly backed out of the cabin, I accidentally pressed another button on one of the walls. Instantly, one of the little bird automatons that were lying on the work table blew up. "Oops,"

"Out!" Leo snapped. "You pathetic organic life form!"

_What? _Now was not the time to ask him what he meant. I quickly ran out of the cabin, breaking a few metal sculptures on my way.

I doubt that I will ever be allowed in the Hephaestus cabin again.

**Review! Depending on how many more chapters I will write for this story, I actually think that it can hit 300 hundred reviews! Wouldn't that be awesome?**


	13. Replies to Anonymous Reviews

**Hello everyone! This is not a new chapter, I'm so sorry for raising the alarm. I just thought it was time to reply to some of the anonymous reviews that I get. These aren't all of them...just recent ones. So if you're on here, please read!**

**Akku:**

LOL I've always wondered that too. Or if they were going to the bathroom! I just think that Iris would leave a message like, "The line is busy. Please call again later!" Haha...

**jacob:**

Dear cousin, you take this story way too seriously! Think about it; if you were from the 20s/30s/40s/whatever and you are introduced to the craziest thing since automobiles, I'm sure you would be a little crazy too! Plus, this story is about the humor. So enjoy it!

**.:**

LOL...I really don't know how I got to the point where Nico likes Mickey! I think I was just desperate for him to have had an obsession on something before he went to the Lotus Casino!

**Thalia Marie Grace not logged:**

It would be a little easier for me to talk to you if you signed in, no? ;) But I don't really care. I'm glad you like this story!

**I am an Anonymous Person:**

Yes you are! I'm glad you liked it! And I'm glad you're not trying to copy it...otherwise I would have to eat you. :P I'm honored to be called a genius, LOL. Thanks! BTW, I'm not Rick Riordan, but I'm very flattered to be told that I can write just like him! (I've been told by my friends that I can). You rock! And, wow, favourite author? What did I do to deserve this! THANK YOU!

**Hat:**

Love the name, BTW. I'm happy you like it!

**( ):**

Well, whoever you are, I think you meant Nico instead of Nicole. I know, sometimes Nico does act like a girl but anyways...GPS. Interesting idea. I have this idea with cars so I might use it! Thanks!

**kaabi:**

I have read your brother's story, Which Is Better? I did review for the first two chapters of that story but then I got bored, honestly. No offence, but it wasn't even a story. It was basically a poll. Just saying...

**I'm going to stop there...too lazy to reply to anymore anonymous reviews. Let me know if you want me to continue doing this. I'll never add them without also adding a new chapter at the same time. That would be cruel! Also, it would be really helpful if you allowed me to send PMs so I can thank you more thoroughly! But if you don't want to, that's OK.  
><strong>

**Please continue to review. It makes me happy! (cue happy song)**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! YOU ALL ROCK!**


	14. Say A Command

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO...**

**Hello! So sorry for the long wait. Strange case of writer's block popped up! **

**This chapter is dedicated to E.W. lewis and ( ) (the one who recommended GPS...it doesn't have a GPS but I hope you still like it)! YOU GUYS ROCK MY SOCKS! AND SO DO THE REST OF MY READERS!**

Nico POV

It's not fair. Of course, being a demigod is never fair. But this was just plain pathetic.

Do you why? Because Percy got a car from his dad, Poseidon, for his seventeenth birthday! What did I get? Wait, never mind. But still...a car?

I mean, yeah, he lived, blah blah blah. He defeated Kronos, blah blah blah. But I helped!

It's not fair.

And this is a cool car. I mean, I was born when cars were just starting to get popular. I know a thing or two about cool cars. Or so I thought...

Fortunately, being the awesome cousin he is, Percy gave me a ride to Camp Half-Blood when he got it. I was psyched.

"SHOTGUN!" I yelled as I shadow-traveled into the Jackson's living room.

I know, I could have just shadow-traveled to Camp Half-Blood, but why waste an opportunity to ride in a car?

Percy turned off the TV and looked at me. "Well, no one else is coming..."

"Well, I still get shotgun."

"Nico, do you know what shotgun is?" He asked.

"Erm, no..." I admitted. The truth is I just heard a kid at school yell it as he and his buddies got into their car. I figured it just meant to tell everyone to get in the car. "What is it?"

Percy shook his head. "Never mind." He grabbed his keys off of the coffee table. "Let's go."

We went downstairs and jumped into his new car. I had no idea what brand it was. It didn't look like it was from my "time". As far as I could tell, the little medallion thing on the front of the car said "Orfb". Whatever brand that is...

I hopped into the backseat, shoving all of Percy's clutter to the other side. Percy got into the front seat and looked back at me with a smirk. "Not sitting shotgun?"

"What?"

"Never mind..." Percy never explains anything to me anymore. I guess he has realized that I will never know what he is talking about. Go figure.

Percy started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. Almost immediately, we hit a red light.

"Do you want to listen to some music?" he asked. ADHD never helps when it comes to red lights.

"Sure."

Percy reached and pressed a button. Right away, a voice came from the car, "Say a command." A lady's voice said.

I frowned. "Percy? Who's in the car?"

"Command denied."

Percy sighed. "Nico, don't talk when I'm trying to get a song." He pressed the button again. I kept my mouth shut.

"Say a command." The weird lady said again.

"Music," Percy said. "Shuffle."

Shuffle? Was that code for please?

Instantly a song started playing (so cool) and both Percy and I relaxed. That stoplight was pretty tense.

"Percy, who was the lady?" I asked again after a few songs had played.

"Voice command." Percy replied. What? Voice command? Like hypnotizing voice command? This car is weird. And cool.

"I need to call Annabeth." Percy announced.

"Go ahead," I mumbled. He didn't need to tell me. Just do it.

"Don't talk," he said. "You keep messing up my car."

I shrugged. "Whatever,"

Once again, Percy pressed a button.

"Say a command."

"Phone. Call Annabeth Chase." Percy said. The music turned off and the car started dialling the number. So cool!

"Percy, I didn't hear a please." I scolded.

"Shut up, Nico."

I held up my hands. "Fine,"

"Hello?" A voice that sounded like Annabeth's said.

"Woah! Annabeth is in the car! Annabeth? Why are you hiding?" I burst out.

Percy hit his head against the steering wheel.

Annabeth chuckled. "I'm guessing that's Nico? Nico, I'm not in the car."

"I know," I snapped, my face beet red.

Percy rolled his eyes. "He's having some troubles with modern technology again." He told Annabeth.

"Ah, I see."

They continued to talk about random topics. They even talked about some stuff I really didn't want to hear. Blegh...they can be such saps sometimes.

Percy smiled. "Yeah, so, see you at Camp Half-Blood?"

"Already there."

"Great! Bye."

"See ya,"

"Call ended." Melanie (my new name for the car lady) said. Percy turned the music back on and we continued the ride in silence.

Finally I spoke up. A question that had popped up in my mind had really been starting to annoy me. "Percy?"

"What now?" He sighed dramatically.

I looked at all the buttons that were displayed at the front of the car. Each button had it's own special purpose. Was there a button for this? Yes, there had to be...

"Can you ask Melanie to make me a cheeseburger?"

**So how was it? Tell me in a review! Bonus points if you guess what brand (I don't that's the right word but oh well) of car Percy has!**

** I know it's shorter...but blame the writer's block. And school, for that matter. I've been so busy! No, not with exams...not in high school yet. Just busy with fun, end of school activities!  
><strong>

**Sadly, Nico vs. Technology is coming to an end :(...but not yet! I'll try to squeeze in a few more chapters, OK? **

**LET'S HIT 300 REVIEWS!  
><strong>


	15. Replies to Anonymous Reviews 2

Hello! So here's some more replies to anonymous reviews. Some of you have found my replies to be actually quite hilarious, which is very surprising. So here's some more! Enjoy and review what you find funny!

** dfgsjkal: **

Strange name, BTW. I hope you mean that Nico is perverted, not me. Yes, I debated adding those two lines, but I didn't think they were _that _bad! Um, so, thanks for the review anyways. I hope you still liked it...

**caroline:**

Aw, thank you! LOL, my arrow is see-through so I sometimes like to move it around, watching it change colors when I'm bored!

**( ):**

Nice name...Anyways, yes, technology (you spelled it right) can get pretty annoying. You still liked the story, thought, right?

**( ):**

Are you twins with the other ( )? Just joking...LOL I'm glad you enjoyed most of the chapters. It was funny to see the LOL turn into Haha which then turned into HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Since I didn't get that many this time, I'm also going to reply to the reviews from my one-shot "Jackson". There might be some spoilers, so you might want to read the story first if you're interested. It's pretty funny...and definitely something you would NOT expect. Of course, that's what I'm all about!

**DaughterofHades101:**

Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!

**KayCee:**

Thanks! Your question about his water powers? Well, I did mention in the story that Zeus gave these powers to Percy so he could blame a random person for stealing his master bolt. I hope I cleared that up...

**caroline:**

Thanks! I guess your my new fan! :P

That's it! Keep on reviewing people!


	16. Epilogue

**Oh, yeah! I almost forgot! The answer to chapter 14 was a ford. Congrats to everyone who answered correctly! You win...absolutely nothing!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I am a fan, this is the fiction that I write...and I don't own it. Mr. Riordan does...because he's so awesome that way.**

**I am SO SORRY! I haven't updated in SO LONG! I am so ashamed...**

**This is the last chapter of Nico vs. Technology...and epilogue. *sniffle* I loved writing it and I hope y'all have enjoyed reading it too. That sad thing is, though, I hate to say it but this chapter is not very good at all. And impossibly short! I'm so sorry...but I've had HUGE writer's block. Please excuse while I go flood my room with tears.**

**Please enjoy...or at least try to *sniffle***

**This chapter is dedicated to The Real Nico di Angelo...because it's Nico, right? It's also because he (I'm pretty sure it's a he) really wanted me to finish the story so much that he sent me a PM and I used something in that PM in the story. So thanks!**

Epilogue

Nico is now thirty years old and the CEO of a very successful mining business.

Why mining? Well, let's just say Hades hasn't stopped giving Nico an allowance. He allows precious metals to rise to the earth, on Nico's land, therefore making a lot of money for Nico. Isn't he a great dad?

Not only was Nico a very successful man, he had also mastered the concept of technology. Yes, my friends, Nico had become a techie.

He enjoyed the benefits of this wonderful thing humans couldn't possible live without (in this day and age). He had the fanciest cars, the top of the line computers, the most tricked-up watches, and most importantly, copies of his favorite TV show, Mickey Mouse, on DVD.

Yes, Nico had it all. And managed to work it all. After reading several "For Dummies" instruction books and spending a few holidays with his friend, Annabeth, daughter of Athena, he had finally learned how to control everything to its maximum and destroying everything to its minimum.

Nico couldn't possibly believe how happy he was after discovering all of these gadgets. He felt like a child on Christmas Eve. Everything made sense to him now. He couldn't believe what had happened in the last sixty years or so. The scientists these days...incredible!

The one thing Nico didn't understand, however, was today's pop culture. But that's another story...

Nico fought the battle against technology. He was tried, tested, and at times beaten, but did that stop him from reaching success? No!

Nico fought the battle against technology...and won!

***Bursts into tears* Thanks to all who have enjoyed this story! I ALMOST got my goal of over 300 reviews! Let's make it happen!**

** Thanks so much! I hope all of you enjoy my other stories too (I have one that might end up being a full story...not one-shots ;) )! I will try my best to update frequently this summer!  
><strong>

**~Sweetly Blissful**


End file.
